


Second star on the right, straight on 'till morning

by ZouisMalinsonForever (loving_1D_louiszaynniallharryliam)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Depression, Other, Rape, Sad Louis, Self-Harm, The guys are protective of Louis, Worried Harry, Worried Liam, Worried Niall, Worried Zayn, mental breakdowns, triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loving_1D_louiszaynniallharryliam/pseuds/ZouisMalinsonForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be the best night ever.<br/>Instead, it had turned into the worst nightmare ever...</p>
<p>Louis has been broken for a while. When something unexpected happened, it might as well tip Louis off the edge. Will the boys be able to reach him in time before he finally can't stand it and leaves forever?</p>
<p>WARNING: Triggering</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second star on the right, straight on 'till morning

“No, you don’t understand, I’m, I’m worthless, I don’t deserve to be in the band, I...” Louis sobbed out.

 

Zayn’s heart was breaking all over again, as he watched and tried to reassure the boy currently crying his heart out for the third time in a week.

 

Louis wasn’t like this before. He was their Peter Pan and their dad all in one. He was the one who provided the life and soul of the band, and he was also the one everyone turned to for guidance.

 

However, he did have breakdowns sometimes, but they were once in a blue moon. Like, once a half year, or even longer. Lately, though, his breakdown were even more frequent and increased a lot.

 

Harry, Niall, Liam and himself knew that no one could last that long with a fake smile on his face but his soul broken. Ever since they had all come out as bi or gay, Louis was the one who had accepted the beard for all of them.

 

_“Let me do it. I’ll do everything you say. Just... don’t let the guys do it. I’m willing to do it. Let me.”_

Those were the exact words Louis said when they all came out. All of them were shell-shocked, but before they knew it, Louis was signing contracts and immediately flown to L.A. Sure, they had beards occasionally, but they were short-term. Louis and his beard, however, had lasted for three years already. They all knew the reason that their beards were short-term was because of the contract Louis had signed. He was the one who demanded for a new condition to be put in—a condition stating that the beards for the boys, if necessary, could only last for not longer than half a year. Or else, the contract would be trash.

 

Harry had tried to last his beard for more than half a year, but he was denied and he and Taylor Swift had immediately broke up.

 

It was so painful to even have a beard for half a year, but to have a beard for three years and still counting... Zayn couldn’t even imagine it. He witnessed Louis becoming a shell of himself for the past four years, his weight rapidly dropping, their Peter Pan disappearing.

 

Deep down in their hearts, he and the boys knew that Louis would eventually break one day. They just hoped it wouldn’t be soon. They had hoped that they could maybe, still protect Louis from the world for a little while more. They had hoped, that Louis would forget the harsh reality and come back to them someday.

 

But it seemed like, now, their hopes were wasted. What they had hoped for wasn’t coming true, not when Louis had been crying for the few days straight.

 

Zayn alone knew the true reason why Louis had those breakdowns—not even the guys knew. It was a secret that hurt so much to Louis he just couldn’t say it out loud, fearing that it would break him even more.

“Lou, you aren’t worthless at all. You’re the best in the band, you don’t deserve to leave.” Liam said, breaking Zayn’s train of thought.

 

“No, they said that I was. I’m the worst in the band, I mean, you guys are so perfect, and I’m flawed. I don’t deserve to be with you guys. Why don’t you just kick me out of the band? I’m just tainting your image.” Louis sobbed heartbreakingly.

 

Zayn had had enough. He grabbed Lou’s laptop and browsed through it.

 

Everything that Louis had bookmarked were articles about himself. Articles that were causing Lou so much pain. Articles with the power to make a once fearless person broken, lies sprawled over the screen that made Zayn burn with anger as he looked at each and every one.

 

Zayn muttered curses under his breath as he deleted every single bookmark and replaced them with comments. Comments that were positive and encouraging. Comments with the power to make Lou happy again, truths written that made Zayn hope once more.

 

“Lou, even though the reporters think that you are flawed” at this, the boy curled up on the bed let out a sob “but there are so many fans that still support you. They think that you’re amazing, and you are. It’s the truth, and nothing else.” Zayn said gently, although he wanted to punch every reporter in the world, as Lou’s sobs started to subsidize.

 

Smiling at the others with relief, Zayn climbed onto Louis’s bed and hugged the slightly trembling boy tightly. The others quickly followed suit, and Louis’s tears finally dried up.

 

“Lou, do you want to come with us tonight? It’s the release party for Midnight Memories at a club” the boy tensed “but I promise it’ll be fun, and we’ll protect you at all times” Niall asked.

 

“Yeah, Lou, we promise we’ll be with you all night long, ‘kay?” Harry promised. The Doncaster boy mused for a while before hesitantly nodding.

 

“That’s great, Lou! We’re going to have a blast. Now, just get some sleep first, we’ll wake you when it’s time.” Liam smiled reassuringly at Louis, who curled up to sleep on Zayn’s chest, who didn’t mind. It was comforting to know that the smaller boy still trusted him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and leave kudos please!!! XDXD


End file.
